Con la primer victoria
by Blue-Salamon
Summary: Premio, premio, premio… ¿para qué quería él un premio? ¿no era suficiente haberlo dejado atrás para conseguir el primer lugar? Aoyagi no sabía que decir sobre el ofrecimiento de Teshima. Un regalo. Una recompensa. De eso hablaba ¿no? "Algo que desees realmente…" Después de lo del festival estaba... Pero… no podía pedirle eso a Junta ¿o si?


**Disclaimer: **_Ni Yowamushi Pedal ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de su genialoso autor que evidentemente no soy yo. _

* * *

"Hajime se escribe con el kanji de uno" desde ese momento Teshima teorizó que entonces, si uno de los dos iba a ganar, Aoyagi sería el que quedaría en primer lugar y no él. Aún así, sorprendentemente, la idea no le desagradó del todo, el chico le parecía curioso y si iba a elegir quedar detrás de alguien, quería que fuera detrás de él.

Había pensado eso vagamente, pero, al llegar a la carrera de los de primero y ver como Aoyagi quedaba en el último lugar(justo después de él), sintió que aquello que había pensado antes le quedaba a la perfección.

Debía conseguir una manera de hacer subir al primer lugar a Hajime y entonces, no sentiría la derrota fatal, es más, tenía la sensación de que podría compartir su victoria.

Cuando Hajime le ofreció formar un equipo en medio de su desesperación, Junta se sintió algo idiota por no haber pensado justamente en ello antes. Bueno… no era como que no lo hubiera pensado, realmente había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido, pero pensó que Aoyagi lo rechazaría de una sola vez.

—¡Claro! —había exclamado sin más, para de inmediato estrechar la mano que le ofrecía el castaño.

Teshima no iba a mentir, aquel fue el día más feliz que tuvo en toda su vida como ciclista. Ya no estaba solo, ahora tenía a alguien que lo comprendía(o por lo menos, eso quería creer...), y él, como tal, debía aprender sus gestos y manías. A pesar de que Aoyagi las solía mantener al mínimo, después de un tiempo de observarlo comenzó a comprender sus pequeños gestos e incluso sin palabras podía asegurar con facilidad lo que su amigo pensaba.

Fue así como su amistad junto a su trabajo en equipo comenzó a florecer, lentamente y con cuidado. Entonces, cuando creyó que ya estaba todo listo se inscribieron en la primera carrera en la que pondrían a prueba sus planes.

Hajime no se quejaba, él en verdad obedecía de forma instantánea sus instrucciones y Junta sabía que era porque confiaba plenamente en él.

Junta no podía estar más feliz con el resultado, pero en la primera carrera no fue en la que ganaron, al final todo su esfuerzo no rindió los resultados que esperaban, pero era la primera carrera y, ambos, habían obtenido el noveno y el décimo lugar, por lo cual habían estado bastante cerca de lograrlo.

Experimento número uno. Resultado: fallido.

Pero había sido por tratar de complacer a Hajime en no querer que se separaran demasiado.

En la segunda ocasión que lo intentaron, lo logró.

Aoyagi se subió al podio en el primer lugar y ahora tenían una victoria.

"_¡Está hecho!"_ había celebrado internamente Junta, mirando como su amigo a pesar de sonreír no parecía tan emocionado con la idea como él. Pero ¿por qué sería?

Habían ganado ¿no?

Eran cosas suyas seguro, intentó consolarse Teshima. Se estaba imaginando que aquella sonrisa era forzada y no una normal, por supuesto.

Esperó entonces a que todo pasara y cuando Aoyagi consiguió salir de todo, ambos se marcharon en silencio del lugar.

Teshima seguía pensando en lo bien que había funcionado su plan y que de verdad quería que eso siguiera funcionando, pero ya llegaría el momento de preocuparse por las carreras futuras. Esa ocasión era especial, habían ganado por primera vez.

Era el día de Hajime, así que tenían que festejarlo de alguna manera. Con esa firme convicción en mente, se detuvo de golpe y se dio media vuelta para encarar a su amigo.

Aoyagi por su lado, se había mantenido a unos pasos por detrás del otro sintiendo que la culpa le carcomía el alma. Realmente se sentía mal.

La vez pasada no habían ganado nada, pues no habían quedado entre los primeros 3 lugares, pero habían estado muy cerca, atorados entre los primeros 10.

A él le había gustado eso. Sobre todo porque Teshima no se había quedado en el número 46 como en aquella ocasión.

45 números los separaban.

Aoyagi no dejaba de reclamarse aquello.

Escuchó cuando se detuvo el otro y sin necesidad de mirarlo supo que ya se había vuelto a verlo, justo en el momento en que él se inclinó sorpresivamente y soltó con voz alta, firme y clara: —¡perdón!

—¿Eh?

A Teshima le tomó por sorpresa aquello.

—Perdón —repitió apretando en sus manos el trofeo de primer lugar.

—¿Ah?

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Por qué su mejor amigo se estaba disculpando? ¿Qué le pasaba?

Teshima oficialmente no estaba comprendiendo nada y entonces fue que recordó la sonrisa forzada del podio y el silencio en el que habían estado caminando hasta hace unos momentos le recordó a un silencio más bien pesado y no al cómodo en el que solían andar.

Junta frunció el entrecejo, molesto, pero luego de unos segundos de ver al otro, su corazón se acongojó y se sintió mal porque Hajime no estuviera disfrutando de su victoria así como él lo hacía.

—No, no —negó como si su amigo se hubiera equivocado a la hora de hablar —¿por qué te estás disculpando, Aoyagi? Ya te lo había dicho, tú eres el uno, yo soy quien planea las estrategias ¿recuerdas? —sentenció.

—Pero… —intentó hablar el chico.

—Pero nada —lo cortó Teshima. —Me gusta que estés en primer lugar, aún cuando yo siga por el número infinito, con que sea tu victoria me basta, porque no es solo tuya, es de ambos ¿bien? —sonrió mientras le extendía la palma de la mano para estrecharla.

Aoyagi vio la mano que le era tendida y luego de pensarlo un poco la estrechó al tiempo que sonreía y levantaba la mirada para ver al otro, quien solo ensanchaba su sonrisa todavía más por haber recibido esa respuesta afirmativa.

—Listo, ahora —Teshima se acercó a Aoyagi y rodeó sus hombros con un brazo. —Hemos ganado, así que puedes pedirme lo que sea a cambio —dijo con la misma sonrisa de hace un rato.

—¿Huh?

—Sí, algo para compensar tu esfuerzo —Hajime se sorprendió por aquello. —Puedo regalarte algo, lo que sea que no cueste más dinero del que traigo encima, claro —indicó el de cabellos negros.

—¿Algo?

—Que realmente desees, aprovecha esta oportunidad que te estoy dando —soltó una risita que indicó a Aoyagi que estaba haciendo algo así como una broma. Hajime miró con curiosidad a su alrededor.

¿Algo que quisiera? ¿Algo que deseara?

¿Qué podía desear el chico?

Además de ir a un festival alguna vez sin parecer solitario, es decir, con compañía…

—Festival… —murmuró y Teshima al escucharlo ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Quieres ir a un festival? —preguntó analizando si había festivales cercanos a esa época. Según recordaba… no quedaban festivales hasta dentro de un par de meses por lo menos. —Podemos ir a alguno… pero por ahora, dime algo que quieras ahora mismo —pidió sin apartarse demasiado de Hajime mientras hablaban.

Debido a la posición, la cercanía entre ambos era mayor a la habitual. Aoyagi podía sentir la respiración del otro en su piel y eso le provocaba una extraña sensación de burbujeo en el estómago.

Teshima lo soltó en ese momento y se puso frente a él mirándolo con cuidado, esperando con paciencia por su respuesta. Cuando esta tardó más de lo esperado, pensó que igual estaba poniendo mucha presión en su amigo, más cuando lo vio agachar la cabeza: —tampoco tienes porque decidirlo ahora —intentó hacer contacto visual, pero le era prácticamente imposible —vamos a comer algo ¿si? —y sin pensarlo demasiado, tomó por la muñeca a Aoyagi, para comenzarlo a arrastrar a cualquier lugar donde pudieran comer. —Luego me dices que quieres —dijo sin detenerse a mirar al chico.

Si Teshima lo hubiera hecho, tal vez se hubiera percatado del rubor que en ese mismo instante decoraba el rostro del chico usualmente inexpresivo.

Aoyagi tragó saliva en cuanto supo que iban en dirección a un lugar más concurrido. Se le había ocurrido un premio. Algo que de verdad quería. Pero si lo quería no debían de estar en un lugar demasiado repleto de gente.

Dónde se habían detenido era un lugar medianamente solitario, era un pasillo entre las edificaciones, no había mucha gente alrededor de ellos, por eso era perfecto para su premio.

—Teshima… —llamó al tiempo que se detenía sin dejarse arrastrar más. Para llamar más su atención, también tiró de la mano que le agarraba por la muñeca.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? —se volvió a verlo.

—Yo… quiero…

—¿Ya sabes que quieres? — preguntó Teshima, sintiendo como una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios. Soltó la muñeca de Aoyagi. —¿Qué es?

Aoyagi sintió como su corazón dio un vuelco al escuchar la pregunta. La sola idea provocó que sus mejillas se sonrojaran más, haciéndose notorio a los ojos de Teshima, quien arqueó una ceja curioso con el silencio que estaba expresando su amigo. Ese no era su silencio usual.

—¿Aoyagi? —se acercó un poco más al chico.

Hajime tomó un par de segundos más, pero luego alzó la mirada y con su único ojo visible pidió perdón anticipado al momento en que tomó su "premio" sin molestarse en pedir permiso.

Teshima se llevó una gran sorpresa al sentir la boca de quien consideraba su mejor amigo presionar contra la suya en un beso. Se le cortó la respiración y la mente le quedó completamente en blanco cuando aquello pasó.

Fue el mismo Aoyagi quien rompió el beso —no me odies —pidió en un susurro, con la voz más ronca de lo normal.

—Debo irme —dijo al tiempo en que tomaba las manos de Teshima y en ellas ponía el trofeo —es tuyo —al ver que el otro no reaccionaba, soltó un suspiro. En ese momento… sintió la extraña necesidad de decir tantas cosas, pero no encontraba las palabras. Así que, sin decir más, se fue.

Por su lado, Teshima no hubo salido de su transe hasta minutos después, cuando, alarmado, se descubrió a si mismo solo. Buscó a Aoyagi con mirada ansiosa y el rostro colorado, pero no lo encontró alrededor. Suspiró entonces, mirando el trofeo en sus manos con atención.

Y después de pensarlo, frunció el ceño al tiempo en que sacaba su celular y concentraba todo su enojo en un solo mensaje.

…

Aoyagi estaba camino a su casa, cuando de la nada su celular comenzó a sonar en el aviso de un mensaje. Lo sacó y al ver en la pantalla frontal el remitente casi le da algo. Sin embargo lo abrió y leyó.

"_¿Qué crees que estás haciendo dejándome tu trofeo? Mañana iré a dejarlo a tu casa."_ –Teshima Junta.

¿Eh? ¿Qué? Eso quería decir… ¿qué no estaba molesto por lo del beso?

Aoyagi no sabía si sentirse feliz o no. Aún estaba dudoso, pues aquello no significaba que no estuviera enojado. Se mordió el interior de su mejilla, titubeando a la hora de querer escribir un mensaje para preguntarle sobre sus dudas. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacerlo un nuevo mensaje le llegó.

Era de nuevo Teshima, por lo que lo abrió de inmediato.

"_P.D. No te odio. Te veo mañana."_ –Teshima Junta.

Eso fue más que suficiente para él.

Sonrió a la pantalla y en aquella ocasión se permitió mandar un emoticono de una sonrisa en respuesta.

* * *

**Hola mundo, no tenía idea de qué decir, así que simplemente puse lo del principio muy al azar, sin embargo espero que hayan disfrutado de esta lectura casi tanto como yo disfrute el escribirlo. Sé… que estoy loca (así, muy tocada), pero aún así, espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Dejen reviews muchachos y muchachas, no se corten, hay libre expresión, por algo es internet~ **

**En fin, no tengo mucha creatividad para esto xD**

**Nos estamos leyendo.**

**~Blue~**


End file.
